


Home

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [21]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: A short musing about your first night living with Clyde Logan
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Kudos: 20





	Home

He can’t believe you agreed to move in, still thinks its a dream, thinks he’s going to wake up and it’ll all have been in his head. 

But it’s not, because you’re there with him at the table, sitting across from him with a big smile on your face because after tonight, you won’t have to go back home. In the morning, you won’t have to kiss him goodbye and drive away – you can stay, you’ll _stay_ with him. 

He’s eager to get you into his bed with him, eager to make you cry out his name as he fucks you. You don’t even bother doing the dishes, there will be time for that tomorrow (Clyde can’t even begin to process that you’ll be there with him tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that – forever). 

You go at it like rabbits, hungry in a way no dinner can satisfy, excited and eager and so in love, so happy to have taken this next step in your relationship. There’s a lot of laughter and smiles, the two of you giddy like you’re teenagers again, like you’ve stolen a moment together, one that’s going to last a lifetime.

When you’re showering off afterwards, scrubbing down and getting clean so you don’t sleep in sweat and come all night, he kisses water droplets off your lips, points to the big spot he cleared away so you can put all your things. He loves showing you all the spots he’s made for you, it makes it feel more real. 

Clyde already starts talking about his plans to redecorate now that you’re here, now that this isn’t just his place, it’s yours too. He wants you to feel at home here, and you tell him that you do, just by virtue of being close to him. 

Because after all, Clyde’s always felt like home to you.


End file.
